Recently, there has been considerable interest in THz pulse imaging (TPI) which is showing promising results for both medical and non-medical use. THz radiation is non ionising radiation. Therefore, it is believed to be medically safer than well established x-ray techniques. The lower power levels used (nW to μW) also suggest that heating effects are not problematic, as may be the case with microwaves for example.
THz pulse imaging uses a plurality of frequencies within a single pulse in order to probe the frequency dependent absorption characteristics of the sample under test. Pulsed sources suffer from the drawback that they are expensive and also it is difficult to efficiently transmit pulses down optical waveguides etc. The complexity of the transmitted and reflected pulses, in lossless and in particular lossy mediums, also renders interpretation of the pulsed data difficult.